


Heirs of the Rose

by SlumberingCats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlumberingCats/pseuds/SlumberingCats
Summary: This is a story I've wanted to right for a very long time. At first it started as small drabbles, but now I'm going to attempt to turn it into a full fleshed out thing. Please expect long chapters, as that is what I feel most comfortable with doing for this particular story. With that said, I hope you enjoy it!! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know if you like it so far!





	Heirs of the Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've wanted to right for a very long time. At first it started as small drabbles, but now I'm going to attempt to turn it into a full fleshed out thing. Please expect long chapters, as that is what I feel most comfortable with doing for this particular story. With that said, I hope you enjoy it!! Feel free to leave a comment to let me know if you like it so far!

It was a particularly chilly morning, the grass painted with morning dew as birds and the occasional raven flew freely through the sky. The morning had just begun, the sun slowly rising to greet the world. I sat in my room on the windowsill, taking it all in. My handmaiden, Ellana, would be in soon to wake me, pretending to be surprised to find me already awake, then proceed to prepare me for the day. I savored the final moments of solitude, standing up and feeling the cold floor on my feet as I closed the curtains. There hadn’t been, really, anything that needed to be done in here until I turned in for the night, so I simply made my bed. One less thing Ellana had to prod over.

I tried to keep my room neat and clean so that the servants wouldn’t have had as hard a job as what they already had to do. The laundry wasn’t something I knew how to do, so just keeping my room clean and anything small I did for them seemed to help. It wasn’t my job, no, but I think it was a silently appreciated thing. I looked back at the now closed window to see if sunlight was peeking through the curtains. That’s how I could tell whether Ellana would arrive soon, the sunlight creeping into my room. A funny way, I know, but it did give me an idea. I knew she was always awake as early as I was, which also helped; although, she’s _required_ to be up that early.

Sunlight had just started to peek through the curtains, which meant that Ellana would have been there any minute. There was no point in trying to pretend that I was sleeping, she knew that I awaken around the same time she does every day.

 _Knock, knock_. There it was. the knock to let me know that Ellana was at the door.

“Princess?” She called, trying to see if I was awake. If I didn’t answer after a few moments, she’d let herself in. That’s only happened when I’ve stayed up late, admiring the stars or reading and slept in the next morning because of it.

“Come in, Ellana.” The doorknob turned as Ellana walked in. She was only twenty-eight, but she looked as if she were my age--which was seventeen, in case you were wondering. Her long, wavy hair was doing its best to try and stay in the braid she put it in. A soft smile crept across her rosy cheeks, faking surprise.

“I didn’t know you were awake yet, Your Highness!” Ellana said, her voice soft like summer rain.

I could only giggle and shake my head, “Only, you did know. You know very well that I am usually awake by now.” Ellana dismissively nodded, walking over to my wardrobe to pick out the outfit I would have to wear that day. I watched as she set my dress down on my bed, smoothing it out as I changed out of my nightgown. I spaced out as Ellana gave me the day’s routine, dressing me as she did. The same thing was expected each day, though it never hurt to continue to drill it in my head according to her. The only thing that ever truly seemed to change was when I would be allowed to eat.

I looked at Ellana before speaking, “Do you think that my brother will be home today?” She paused. Asking was almost pointless, but I asked anyway. I wanted to know. I _had_ to know.

“...No, I can’t say that I know if he is or not, Miss.” As always, she hesitated and attempted to shut it down. I knew that she knew when my brother would come home, there’s no way she wouldn’t know. I decided to drop it for the moment and sat at my vanity to let her brush out my snow white hair. “I believe it may be time for a haircut, Your Highness.” She commented as she always did, brushing out every tangle.

I let out a small hum to let her know I acknowledged what she said. After a few minutes, I stood and placed the crystal crown on my head. It was more of a headband than a crown, but it meant the same as one. I turned and looked at the window one last time. By then, the sun was mostly in the sky and the dew on the grass would be drying soon, but not yet. “Ready to face the day, Miss?” A soft smile was visible on Ellana’s face, trying to offer the last bit of peace that we’ll have with that relaxed look of hers. I nod quietly, following her out.

I watched the other maids and butlers shuffle around, trying to fulfill the last bit of their early morning duties to move onto the other things they have to do. Ellana droned on about the different options for breakfast, but I barely listened, giving simple nods or “yes” and “that sounds delicious”. Once we reached the dining room, I took my place near my mother and father who were already discussing whatever it was that kings and queens discussed. I counted the seconds it would take for them to realize I was there. If I didn’t say anything, it would take five minutes. I stay silent on purpose, though, because sometimes they dropped hints about my brother. What he’s doing, the impact of his actions, but never when he’ll be home. We’ll rule together soon, if he doesn’t marry. That much was decided so why couldn’t I have gone with him?

I suppose I’ll never know that answer. I carefully listened, analyzing every word my parents said. It was a mix of current events, who wanted an alliance, who said what, who was _doing_ something about whatever enemy we shared. Nothing about my brother today it seemed. I glance at the clock, seeing that it has been five minutes. Time’s up. With a soft sigh, I look at my mother and father. Six minutes. They were still very focused on their conversation, so I thought that they won’t be realizing I’m here for awhile longer. Once breakfast is brought out, I nod in thanks and eat. Then I hear it. Quickly, I glanced at the clock. Ten minutes.

It took ten minutes before they started to talk about my brother, the only one I really care about besides Ellana. I stopped eating to listen, staring at my plate.

“So soon?” My mother questioned, lazily taking a sip of her wine.

My father nodded, scribbling something down, “At dusk, near the harbor. Ryul will be there, waiting to come home.” I watched, listening desperately as if missing the tiniest detail would cost me my own life. Quickly, I finished eating and then I stood. It’s then they notice me, looking a bit startled.

“How long have you been there, dear?” My mother’s soft voice lulls me into a false sense of security, as it always has.

If I told her the truth, I knew that I’d be asked to forget what I heard, if I heard anything. Which, I had. I heard _everything_. Forcing the sweetest smile I can give, I only giggled. “Oh, not long. I only just arrived and saw my plate laid out, so I decided to go on and eat. Please, don’t mind me. Mother, Father.” I curtsey before leaving, excusing myself. Ellana was waiting outside the dining room for me.

“Your Highness, I know what you’re thinking and I must advise you to--”  
“To what? Ignore my brother? He is returning today, and I must see him. You’ll help me do that, won’t you? You’ll help me go meet him at the harbor?” Ellana attempted to keep up, but still walked a bit behind me. The pleading in my tone seemed to had melted her, causing her attempt at having no emotion toward this to falter.

She sighed before nodding. “Fine, yes. I’ll help you get there before your mother and father send a guard to get him. Your schedule will have to be rearranged, afternoon lessons cancelled, and--”   
“You can concern yourself with that later.” I say, looking at her as I headed toward the room where my morning lessons were held. The day seemed to drone on, taking its sweet time. Even lunch was slow! I waited in my room for Ellana to get me. The plan was that I wanted to go into town, to spend my free time today shopping.

It wasn’t a complete lie. I actually _did_ want to shop, at least for a little bit. Maybe to get a welcome home gift for Ryul. Time only seemed to greet my impatience by making the hours seemingly slower. I hurried to finish every lesson and every duty of the day, but there was one thing I could not escape quickly and I couldn’t rush. At one in the afternoon, I was to be in the throne room to listen to the people--their comments, concerns, suggestions, all of it. In truth, I don’t know exactly why _I_ had to go. I am only one of the heirs, after all. Ryul is my eldest brother, my dear identical twin, but better than me in every shape and form.

That was the time I always needed to be there, fifteen minutes early. It’s only that way so I could talk to Mother and Father about my day so far and mentally prepare myself for the people that would come in. I quickly turned the sharp corner that led to the throne room, stealing a glance at the large grandfather clock relaxing in the hall, lazily telling me that I had less than a minute to get in there, fix myself up to be presentable again, and sit as if I had been there the whole time. I was a little jealous of that clock. It only had the one job, telling time. It didn’t have to go anywhere or really do anything other than tell people what time it is. 

I burst through the doors, slowing down into a speed walk as I fix my disheveled hair, attempting to catch my breath before I took my place on the right side of my mother. I could feel hers and my father’s disapproving look, silently scolding me for being late. Even so, there was also relief that I got here before the doors were opened. Fixing my posture, I stared at the doors. It was the most I could do to avoid meeting my mother’s cold, scolding  gaze. Until she got a reason for my tardiness, it was likely that look wouldn’t fade, but she also wouldn’t ask until this was over. 

Coming up with a believable excuse during this hour would take time. It takes the time I need to focus on the people, the time when my thoughts should only be focusing on the one task at hand. Minds never work that way, do they? Keeping a single thought on a single topic is foreign to the mind. It doesn’t understand how to do it. More than likely, it  _ can’t  _ do it, even if it truly wanted to. I doubted that it wanted to, though. 

I watch as two guards walk towards the doors, awaiting my father’s word or signal before they opened the doors to let the long line of people come in one at a time. With a simple, dismissive wave of my father’s hand, the guards opened the doors and the first person came in. 

We all listened, Father stated his opinion then asked for mine to test my abilities to rule thus far, I tell them what I think and suggest a solution, and the process continues with each one. We never receive a comment. It’s always a complaint or suggestion. the people came and left, one by one, each stating who they were and why they were there. None really stood out, it was always the same thing. It seemed like an eternity before we reached the last one, the one that truly stuck with me. 

He was a tall, thin man. His clothes suggested that he was an artisan, at the least. Even so, it seemed as if he had fought many battles due to the visible scars on his face. He seemed to be in a hurry, looking a bit on edge.

“What is your purpose for being here, artisan?” My father asks for what must have been the hundredth time today.

“I come because it seems that all other pleas go unheard,” the man replies in a deathly calm tone. I study his face. His expression looks like a snake, coiled to strike.

“Explain your words,” Father looked at him, suddenly on edge.

“You’re taxing the working classes to near starvation! I was a soldier. I fought your battles for you and when I come home I receive this. Nothing. No, worse than nothing, I received a kick in the chest from the person I risked my life for.” He looks at father for an answer.

Stunned, Father replies, “I see. What do you think, Nei?” I stare for a moment, unsure of what to think. I know they’re expecting an answer which is obvious to by their eyes, that have become glued to me, watching every last thing I do. But I don’t know what to do or say. the artisan seems to grow impatient as he stares me down, seemingly annoyed that the issue was passed off to me.

“I… I think that the taxes are a bit  _ too  _ high, Father. Lowering them would be within the best interest of the people, especially those who fought in our name.” That didn’t seem to be what Father wanted to hear, but it did please the artisan.

“Someone in your court has some generosity it seems.” the artisan looked at Father again, and I feel relief as the attention is off of me.

“Yes, it would seem so. I will see to it that they are lowered. Is that all?” Father looked at him, his eyes threatening to call the guard soon. the artisan only nodded, but as he turned to leave, someone bolted through the doors. There was a sense of urgency as if her life depended on it. A human. As far as I knew, humans weren’t supposed to be here, not without invitation. Father quickly stood, his aura demanding to know what they were even doing there. Mother nodded at the guards, who then shut the doors, leaving my parents, the artisan, myself, and this human left. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ellana, waiting patiently by a door off to the left. That was my cue. I was supposed to leave, but now I knew I couldn’t, not yet. the human girl had Elven eyes on her, and most were not happy ones, even she knew that. With a quivering voice, cracking and begging to be heard, she spoke. “Please..!! I know that you don’t like us, and most don’t like you, but I want you to look beyond this rivalry and help..!!” Confusion and annoyance radiated off of Father, his anger seemed to grow as he only stood in place. I looked towards Mother, seeing confusion, but not necessarily anger. Father stepped down to be only slightly above the human.

“You never should have come here. Humans have never been of any help to the Elven people and you should only expect the same in return.” He glared down at her, his intimidation tactic working well on her. She didn’t seem to be a warrior at all, if anything significant. Her business here is a matter of who would send someone who looked as if she were a servant. After a moment of silence from her, she spoke up again, clearly trying to seem confident in Father’s eyes. “I.. I know, Your Majesty, but now isn’t the time for this rivalry. There is something much bigger than you and I. Please, we need your help.” I knew I should have kept my mouth shut and watched as my Father would have turned her down.

“With what?” There it was. the one question I shouldn’t entertain when dealing with humans. the artisan, my mother and father, and the guards who were still in the room turned their attention to me. the small human seemed to grow back a little bit of hope, that faith in her eyes. She was afraid, and we weren’t doing her any favors. “...There is a common enemy we all share. He lives in the mountains just south of here, sealed away. Except, not. He got out, and now he threatens us all.”

My father scoffed, folding his arms. “No doubt a human’s fault. That seal was powerful enough to last centuries.” the human cowered a bit. 

At this point, the artisan spoke up, “Who cares whose fault it is? We’re facing what must be a god from the way you’re acting about it and all the king does is blame them?” He shook his head, seemingly getting annoyed. Father looked at the artisan, then back at the human. “When did this happen?” 

“It… The other day, Your Majesty. We thought we could contain him, but…” 

“It obviously didn’t work.” Father turned, heading towards me. His expression seemed as if he were in pain as he gently rested a hand on my shoulder. “Go with this human and see if what she says is true. I will send with you a few soldiers as well as Ellana.” the artisan scoffed and spoke up. “Send me with her as well. If we’re sending soldiers with a princess, then I am still suitable.”

“And why would  _ you _ ever want to do a favor for royalty, artisan?” Father obviously hadn’t forgotten earlier.

“Simply because you need me, Your Highness.” the last two words dripped from his mouth like acid, but he was still given the command to get armor and a weapon and escort me. Ellana stepped forward, moving to my side. I was lost in thought, trying to figure out a way for us to make a detour to the harbour for my brother. the artisan and the human are set on finding a solution, but I  _ need  _ to see my brother and find out where he went, have answers to my questions. Maybe he could even come with us. “Princess, if you’re ready, we are as well.” Ellana said, her voice trying to hide fear of failure of our original plan.

I take a look at my mother and father who are watching me with worry. With a small smile, I bow and leave with everyone that my father assigned to me. Once we were far enough away, the game of convincing began. “Artisan, human, what are your names? If I am to be with you on this journey, I must know your names.” the artisan spoke first with confidence, “My name is Dain Zylbella, Your Highness.” I nod and then turn my attention to the human. She still seemed frightened of us still, and not without reason.

After a few moments of hesitation, she spoke up with her tiny voice with delicate precision. “Erika, Miss.” I nod again. I glance at Ellana who nodded in understanding. Dain seemed to notice this, realizing that I was up to something. “Go on and spill it.” 

“Huh?”

“What you  _ actually  _ want to do. If not this, then what?” There wasn’t any anger or anything hidden in his tone, just sheer curiosity. I look at him for a minute before eyeing the harbour. “I want to meet someone when they arrive at the docks.” That is all I can say before Erika seemingly poked out of her shell. She smiled a bit, and looked at me. “Is it your lover?” I shake my head. “My brother, actually. He hasn’t been home in almost a year, but he returns today.” I don’t know why I’m telling them this. It isn’t something they should know or would even want to know. Well, maybe Dain. He might try and use it against my father. 

“And he’s at the harbour?” Erika questioned, her fear clearly subsiding. Ellana gave me a cautious look, warning me against speaking further. I had forgotten all about Erika being human, that she was not to be trusted. “...I need to go to the harbour, so we’ll take a detour.” the fear returned into Erika as she reached to touch me. Dain quickly moved to my side to guard me from her touch, as if the very idea of her touching me would kill me. 

This took her by surprise as she cautiously stepped back, causing Dain to step down and continue walking. the other three soldiers who were with us seemed to relax as well, continuing to walk on around us, but close. “I… Did I do something wrong?” Erika asked, not wanting to overstep the kindness that we had given. She didn’t want to lose us  _ willingly  _ going to figure out what she spoke of in the palace. She timidly walked a bit behind the group, but not far enough away that she would lose sight of us.

Ellana pulled me closer to her so that only we could hear each other, “Don’t let your mouth get ahead of you. the human is not to be trusted, and the artisan isn’t really either if you noticed his behavior inside.”

“I know Ellana, I apologize for saying so much too quickly.” Ellana nodded, moving away. Dain stared at Erika, and the other soldiers kept a close watch on her more so now since she tried to touch me. It wasn’t long before we reached the harbour. I couldn’t contain myself as I broke out into a run, darting towards the incoming ship. Ryul was on that ship. I just  _ knew _ he was. Like a little child I leaned over the railing, impatiently looking around. Ellana sighed softly, not liking the display I was putting on. 

Dain chuckled lightly, enjoying it. Erika turned towards him and asked why. “If it makes even just one of the royal family seem like they have any sort of heart or emotion, then that’s all I need.” I tuned them all out, watching the ship dock. Eagerly, I hurry to where they would get off, ignoring everyone else and searching for Ryul. There were about twenty who came from the ship, each walking past me to whoever was waiting for them. Soon the crowd thinned out and I still didn’t see Ryul. I look around anxiously, wondering where he was and why he hadn’t gotten off yet. I look over at Ellana, but she didn’t seem to be paying much attention to me and more towards keeping an eye on Erika.

“Nei?” A familiar voice called from behind me, causing me to jump from both surprise and joy as I turned around and jumped into my brother’s arms. 

“Ryul!” I cried with joy, hugging him tightly. He returned the tight embrace, a mix of relief and joy from it being me that was there to greet him. He smiled, ruffling my hair before looking at everyone that had come with me. Ellana bowed and so did Dain, but Erika did not. I slowly looked Ryul over, seeing if there was anything that still resembled myself. I didn’t know what I had expected, honestly. Identical twins are meant to stay identical. “Ehn ane ga, Nei?” Ryul questioned, slowly growing more alert as he asked who everyone was.

I turned to see if Erika and Dain would introduce themselves as I know Ryul knows who Ellana is. When my gaze had met Erika’s for a second time, I noticed she had grown more fearful, desperately eyeing the path to where we were originally going. Ryul spotted Erika, deciding it was best to speak English instead of the Elven language.  Dain nor Ellana seemed to notice, however, and Dain introduced himself. “Name’s Dain Zylbella. I assume you’re the brother she’s been so excited to see?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t explain  _ why _ you’re here.” Ryul looked at him suspiciously.

“Nei was sent to investigate something for the human here. I was sent to help.” Ryul seemed to take high offense on the informal way that was spoken. He stared down Dain to which Ellana quickly took up his defense. “Your Highness, Dain is an artisan. Therefore, he isn’t aware on how to properly address royalty or how to speak of them.” Taking the bite, Ryul dropped it and just gave a warning look as he turned his attention to Erika who turned deathly pale. I admit, my brother could be quite intimidating at times. “And the human? What is  _ it _ doing here?” 

Ryul didn’t sound particularly happy about the situation. I suppose I expected it, but not to this degree. “She has information about a potential threat, not only to her home, but to our own.” I responded, looking at him as I attempted to steal his gaze from the already dreadfully afraid human.

“What threat?” His tone grew colder, reverting to his warrior self. “If there is a threat, I will come too. You, my dear sister, haven’t even had the training necessary to fight should things go wrong.” Dain grinned as I looked away, a bit embarrassed. Ryul didn’t mean to, but he wasn’t wrong either. I  _ hadn’t  _ been trained to wield a single weapon, let alone fight something powerful enough to scare a human into ask for Elven aid. 

No, my strengths tended to be in using information gathered to my advantage, being present in a room but also  _ not _ , and observing, silently watching and gaining leverage over whoever it may be. Mother liked to refer to me as her “little assassin”, yet I didn’t know how to use weapons. Just stealth. Eventually, Ryul took to that nickname, but changed it to his “Nightingale”, his spy. Dain looked hesitant, looking around at the few soldiers we had with us. My brother noticed this and scoffed.

“Do you really think those training soldiers are capable enough to fight  _ whatever  _ it is we may be up against?” 

“...With all due respect, you also have a veteran amongst them.” Erika spoke up, her voice quivering as it had done when addressing my father. I inwardly yell at her, demanding to know why she even spoke. The attention was off of her, Ryul had even  _ forgotten  _ she was there. Humans always seem to  _ have  _ to put in their own two senses. It’s foolish. Why couldn’t they know when  _ not  _ to talk? Pride? Ignorance? 

Ryul’s sharp gaze snapped back at her, his whole demeanor threatening the next one who spoke out of line or out of turn to reconsider doing so. “I don’t recall asking for the input of anyone.  _ Especially _ not from the likes of you.” He turned back to me. “Now then, would it be wise to, at the very least, allow Mother and Father the information that I have arrived? Or would it be better if I simply left with you now?”

“There is meant to be a small escort of guards coming to take you back to the palace. We simply made plans to be here a bit sooner.” Ellana spoke, and I silently cursed her for it. I wanted my brother with me, not to go back home right this instant. Ryul looked at me, patting my head. “Then you know I must return with those soldiers. Do come home in one piece.” With that, he moved towards where the soldiers who were coming to escort him could find him easily. Ellana looked at me, opening her mouth to speak.

“No. Don’t. If we are to investigate before dark, we must go now.” With that, I started to walk, Erika and Dain following and then the soldiers we brought. Ellana sighed, following after us. 

I walked silently at the front of the group, thinking, but not saying, about all I wanted to say to Ellana. I sigh, letting the thoughts slip and turning my mind to what we’re heading towards. I looked up and around at the area around us, getting a sense for what was exactly there.

“Your Highness, where has the human gone?” A soldier asked, looking around us. I noticed and began looking as well. He was right, Erika was nowhere to be seen. I growl near inaudibly.

“Find her.” I replied, looking the guards dead in the eyes. They all do as instructed, searching for her. I wanted to trust Erika, to believe that what I had been taught about humans weren’t true, or at least, not  _ all  _ humans were like I had been taught. I looked at Dain who was visibly angry at this new development. “Dain. Stay close to me. You and Ellana are the only ones who can fight. I must know if there was even the  _ tiniest  _ truth in what Erika had said.” 

They both nod and we move forward, more cautious than when we had first arrived. At this point, Dain had his greatsword drawn and at the ready, and Ellana made sure she could reach her throwing knives. The surrounding area was a deep, eerie, and damp woodland. It was almost as if this place came straight out of a story Father would tell to keep Ryul and I in line. The silhouette of a large of building came into view, the area around it dark in its shadow. As we came closer, the shape became more detailed and I noticed that it seemed abandoned, like no one had even seen it in centuries. We came near to the entrance before we stopped, looking at the woodland sanctuary as if it were a mystery waiting to be solved, which, in a sense, it was. I looked down at the entrance, the concrete steps were cracked and the open doorway seemed to be silently beckoning us to go inside, but also threatening us if we dared to go through with what we were sent here for.

Dain went first, then myself, and then Ellana. We headed inside and did our very best to stay alert and not let adrenaline take over. If we were to do this, we would have to do it with a calm and clear head. There wasn’t any time to panic because if we did, there might be a chance that we would miss something important due to wanting to hurry and get done and home. I could hear a few drops of water in the distance, but that wasn’t really a surprise as it  _ was  _ an old sanctuary with cracks and even crumbled walls. Just how long was it since this place was tended to? It must have been centuries. Ellana looked around, fully taking in the surrounding area. I stepped forward, ahead of the group, and turned to them. “Remember what we’re looking for, stay on your guard and don’t let each other out of your sights. If we even stand a chance we must stick together.” I looked out at the group, taking in each expression, from fear hidden by confidence to solid bravery. “Let’s move.” I turned around and walked onwards into the sanctuary, the group trailing along behind me, looking around for an enemy that we’ve never even seen. I stopped as I heard a noise from farther ahead.

“What was that?” Dain looked around before he walked up to me, sword drawn. “Whatever it was didn’t sound friendly.” I nodded in agreement.

“No, it certainly didn’t.” I let Dain lead the group farther in until we came to a large door way, where he stopped.

“I don’t like the look of this, stand back.” I did as I was told, reluctantly, as he stepped towards the door and kicked it inward. I expected a demon the size of the palace walls to come running out, but nothing did. “Alright, continue onwards.” Dain waits for the group to get up to him then walks in the room. Immediately I hear a scream as one of the guards falls to the ground in a heap, a crude arrow protruding from his chest. I look around, not seeing an assailant as another arrow hits a second guard. “Dain! Where are they?” I looked to him for assistance. “If I knew, they wouldn’t be firing arrows.” His eye caught sight of another and he caught it before it was able to hit me, examining it quickly. “Iron. Only a human would make an arrow of such a crude metal. It’s an ambush!” He and the guards that weren’t dead got into a protective formation and drew their bows, seeing where an arrow was fired from and firing one back until they hit the shrouded archer. 

The mysterious archer fell to the ground a few feet from where they were perched and I began walking to them. “Are you sure that’s the brightest idea?” Dain walked with me as we went to see who this mystery person is. When we got to them, I yanked off their hood and scoffed. “Not surprising that she would turn on us.” I stared down at her, grimacing. A fairy tale’s dream of  _ good  _ humans seemed to be just that. A dream. I turned my back to her, letting Dain handle her.

“The threat may still be real, even if this was a trap.” Dain nodded, sheathing his sword for now and returning to my side. “Ellana.” There was no response. A few soldiers looked around, trying to figure out where she had gone. Deep down, I knew. I eyed the door where we came in before heading back out. “Hey, Princess, we shouldn’t split. You don’t know how many more humans are here.” Dain said, a mix of annoyance and concern clear in his voice. When I didn’t respond, he sighed and sent a soldier to follow me as they would wait there. Ellana… She helped raise me and I do consider her a second mother, or maybe an elder sister. 

I did my best to ignore the sinking feeling as I followed  the small trail of blood that began at the door. With a quick look around, I saw her. Ellana was leaning against the wall, clutching her side where an arrow had struck her. She looked as if she could go at any moment, the agonized look on her face becoming burned into my memory. Without a second thought, I ran up to her, dropping at her side. “Ellana..!! You’ll…. You’ll be alright, but you must hold on!” A small, weak giggle came from her as she winced. 

“You always did...have so much hope. I hope you never change.” She weakly lifted her hand, resting it on my shoulder.

“Did you know...that spider lilies cry too?” I looked very confused as I held her hand. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes, threatening to fall. “...I don’t want to die along, so stay here, Princess..” A nod is all I could muster, staying close to her. I ran through the ambush in my head, trying to figure out when she had gotten hit. The arrows shot by like lightning when it happened, so maybe when they were all trying to protect me. “..The first arrow, Princess.” I looked at her again, letting her head rest in my lap. 

Yes. The very first arrow, the one that took us by surprise. Ellana’s breathing slowed more, but she hadn’t died just yet. Gently, I plant a soft kiss on her head. “You fought well, Ellana… I know that the Elven gods and goddesses will not forget to let you rest with them.” That seemed to bring Ellana some peace as she smiled softly. I watched as her choppy breathing became shallow, and as a parting gift, as well as a thank you for everything she had ever done for me, I begin to sing her favorite song in the Elven language. The tears that had threatened to fall made good on that as they fell relentlessly. I held her hand until she had passed and I stopped singing. 

The soldier who had come with me bowed and said a small chant before scooping up Ellana’s body. I stared at where her bloodied side had stained her dress and some of mine as well. Slowly, I stood and looked at the soldier holding Ellana. “...Go home and lay her to rest.” With a quick nod, he left as I returned to Dain and the rest. He seemed to know what happened through my expression and he put a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s alright, princess. Everything will be worth it when we save millions from death.” He realized that he sounded a bit insensitive and tried again, “She died a warrior’s death. She has a cushioned path to the land of the gods.” I look up at him, but, not being able to hold his gaze, I quickly look back ahead. I bottle up and hide away my emotions, just for now. “Let’s get moving, there’s still the very real possibility that thing the human seemed so concerned over is real and here.” I walked across the room to another door without looking back to see if they would follow. 

I would have to conceal my emotions until I could be with Ryul, Mother, and Father so that I can grieve with them. Dain walked a little ahead, the rest of us following. It wasn’t long before we reached a door with ancient markings. Dain cursed under his breath, knowing he wouldn’t be able to open it. “..If this door is intact, as well as these markings, the threat isn’t eminent, but there still. There is still time to keep him behind these doors.” I rested my hand against the door, a glow coming from my hand as I resealed the door. 

That would give us the time needed to go home and come up with a plan. At least the human didn’t lie, but if she had planned to seal up the monster on her own and claim victory for herself, it wouldn’t have worked. Elven doors, markings, and everything. It finally sunk in that this sanctuary is Elven history, showing what we had done when we worked with the humans to be betrayed in this very room. “...History repeats itself.” With that, I turned and headed out. Dain and the other soldiers followed, staying alert. By the time we had arrived home, Ryul was waiting for us at the entrance with medics.

I nodded, allowing the medics to do their jobs as I headed towards Ryul with Dain. My expression seemed to match how I felt, my head spinning as it continued to try and understand what had happened. One of the medics seemed to notice my expression. “Your Highness, are you okay? What’s happened?” I looked at the medic and simply shook my head. She went back to doing her job as if nothing had happened, not having wanted to anger me.

Ryul opened his arms, offering a hug once we reached the top of the steps. I could feel my knees buckling, wanting to hit the ground. If I gave what my legs wanted, I knew that my eyes would also demand the same and I would sob uncontrollably. I couldn’t do that, not yet. I hugged him tightly, taking the chance to lean on him so my knees wouldn’t collapse. He quietly hugged back, letting me take this time to calm down. He looked up and examined who came back with me.

When he didn’t see Ellana, he immediately looked at me questioningly. “I’ll talk to you more about it with Father..” The tone of my voice played a sorrowful tune, hoping that he wouldn’t ask anything until we reached our parents. Dain walked up, looking around as if trying to see if what happened was real. He looked at the soldiers being tended to by the medics and also at me with my dress still stained by Ellana’s blood and tears. When he had processed that it had all, in fact, happened, Dain hung his head and said a small Elven prayer before turning towards my brother and I. 

“I am terribly sorry for your loss. She was a brave soul.” I looked at him in a bit of shock, having not heard him say anything that wasn’t rude or improper. Before I had a chance to say any more on the topic my brother gave me a look that said I shouldn’t continue that conversation, so I closed my mouth and simply nodded.

“What did you find once you arrived?” Ryul looked back at Dain.

“The human wasn’t lying. Mostly.” Dain snarled and nearly growled the last word.

“Explain your meaning.”

“Well, we did find the threat Erika mentioned, and it is as serious as she said, but she either really thought she could take it on herself, or she really thought she could control it once it got out. She ambushed us the moment we walked into the main chamber.” Ryul raised an eyebrow, not at all surprised to hear of Erika’s betrayal.

“Am I to assume that you were able to kill yet another human, Dain?”

“Yes, of course. Erika is dead, unceremoniously lying on the stone floor.” He laughed a bit at the thought. I wasn’t so amused at the prospect. I watched as Dain and my brother spoke about the battle and spoke about the details. I looked at Ryul, slowly moving a bit closer to Dain. “May we go and speak to Mother and Father where we’ll be alone?” I asked them, gaining their attention.

“Of course, Nei. Dain, if you will, show these soldiers to the barracks while my sister and I go see Father and Mother.” Ryul looked at Dain, expecting nothing but obedience. Dain mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath as he and the soldiers left for the barracks. Ryul turned back to me. “Now then, shall we leave to the throne room?” I simply nodded, Ryul and I turned and went inside. 

As we walked down the hallways, I couldn’t help but let my mind wonder if it could have been avoided or that maybe she could have been saved. I shook the thought away. There was no point in thinking that way, it would only make the situation worse, and it was necessary for me to keep a clear mind for now. I could grieve and spout the “what if’s” when Ryul and I are in our room for the night.

We arrived in the throne room to see Mother and Father talking merrily. When they saw us they stopped and looked at us expectantly, wanting a report from Dain and I. I looked at them, trying to mask the pain I felt.  

“The threat the human mentioned was real. The seals are weakening and me strengthening them only gave us time to think of a real solution. Erika did, however, escape our custody and ambush us once we arrived in the sanctuary. There were few casualties. Ellana…” I stifled a crack in my voice, not allowing myself to lose it here,  “Ellana was killed during the ambush.” A heavy silence fell over them as they processed what I had said. I looked between the two, hardly able to hold myself back from losing it.

They stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity before looking at one another and nodding. Ryul rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, watching and trying to figure out what to say next. Dain, not really enjoying the silence, decided to speak up. 

“Of course she died. She was a domestic servant, not some fabled warrior. And it’s only the royals to blame for thinking it was such a great idea to send their domestic  _ slave _ to battle.” Father snarled a bit, but was obviously trying to keep calm. “I sent Ellana so that if need be, she could get my daughter out of there quickly.”

“So why not someone who could actually survive long enough to do it? Need I remind you that none of your servants have enough proper combat training to beat a  _ rookie _ in your military. You made sure of that.” Ryul couldn’t help but chuckle, looking at our father to see what his next move would be. “Servants shouldn’t need to fight. They’re job does not include taking up fighting.” 

“So you admit you sent someone that was never meant to fight to try to help veteran soldiers fight a possibly world-wide threat?” I looked at Dain, trying to find a way to stop the feud. However, that wouldn’t happen. Dain was too worked up and angry. “No. I admit to nothing. Servants that work in the home have no need to fight. Only the need to move and work efficiently.” Dain glared at him, losing his patience quickly. Father glared a bit, sitting down on his throne and tapping his finger against the armrest.

Mother glanced around the room. I believe that she also knew how the tension could be cut with a blade, ready to explode at any moment. Ryul seemed to notice it as well as he held his hand up. “Ah, but you must have succeeded in some sense though. You strengthened the seals to give us more time, did you not? Try to find the success in this.” He smiled, shrugging as he walked over to stand by my side. Dain seemed slightly surprised before grinning and running his fingers through his hair. 

Father stared a moment before leaning back on his throne. “Then the next move is to further investigations. Nei, Ryul, and Dain. I am leaving this to you three. I know you all have the skills necessary for this.” Father said dully, waving his hand in dismissal. It was very clear that this conversation had ended and there would be no further discussion on the matter. I knew the next morning would consist of planning and sending us off to complete investigations. As Ryul, Dain, and myself walked out of the throne room, I looked out of the window as we passed. It was dusk and growing quiet. As I walked, looking out of that window, I observed how dusk would fall today and determined how different things would be from this point on.


End file.
